Die Sauerei
by Arkana2
Summary: Mal wieder führt unser Lieblingsdetektiv eines seiner berüchtigten Experimente in der 221b Baker Street durch. Nicht verwunderlich, dass John davon nicht besonders begeistert ist. Doch dieses Mal treibt er es ein wenig zu weit und bringt den sonst so geduldigen Arzt endgültig zur Weißglut...


A/N: Das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction, ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch! Da ich leider so gut wie gar keine Erfahrung darin habe, ist konstruktive Kritik ausdrücklich erwünscht ;)

„Sherloooooock!"  
>Johns Ruf drang bis in die letzte Ecke der 221b Baker Street und ließ Mrs Hudson ein Stockwerk tiefer bei ihrem nachmittäglichen Tee zusammenzucken.<br>„Sherlock? Wo sind Sie?"  
>John Watson lief mit Rasierschaum im Gesicht durch die Wohnung und suchte jeden Raum nach dem Consulting Detective ab.<br>Mit einem Knall stieß die Schlafzimmertür gegen die Wand, dann folgte die Wohnzimmertür. Letztendlich fiel dem Arzt nur noch ein einziger Raum ein, in dem sich der Soziopath befinden konnte – und ihm schwante bereits Übles.  
>Vorsichtig ging er in die Küche, immer darauf bedacht, nicht aus Versehen eines der kleinen „Experimente" seines Mitbewohners auf dem Boden zu übersehen. Dieser Fehler hatte schon das ein oder andere Mal üble Folgen für ihn gehabt und er verspürte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, noch einmal in der Notaufnahme beschreiben zu müssen, wie er denn in einer Blutlache hatte ausrutschen können oder wieso ein Skalpell in seinem Bein steckte (Sherlock ging in letzter Zeit äußerst nachlässig mit seinen Werkzeugen um).<br>„Sherlock?"  
>Stirnrunzelnd trat Watson näher, als er seinen Freund neben etwas haarigem knien sah.<br>„Haben Sie, äh, meinen Rasierer gesehen?"  
>Der Detektiv ignorierte ihn und werkelte weiter an dem Gegenstand – oder war es ein Tier? - vor ihm herum.<br>Als er das von Sherlock begutachtete Ding aus einem besseren Winkel betrachten konnte, jagte es ihm augenblicklich einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
>Ein riesiger Wildschweinkopf lag auf dem frisch geölten Holzboden. Daneben Sherlock mit einem – nein, seinem – Rasierapparat in der Hand, der gerade dem bulligen Tier den Kopf schor.<br>„Wa- was zum Teufel tun Sie da, Sherlock? Ist das- ist das mein Rasierer?" entgeistert sah er auf seinen Mitbewohner herab, der ungerührt fortfuhr, jedes einzelne Haar von dem Wildschweinkopf zu entfernen.  
>„Bitte stören Sie mich nicht, John, das hier hat äußerste Priorität", sagte Sherlock, ohne den Blick von seinem Versuchsobjekt abzuwenden.<br>„Mein Schnurrbart hat aber auch äußerste Priorität!" entrüstete sich der Arzt. Als sein Gesprächspartner nicht reagierte, setzte er erneut an.  
>„Sherlock", sagte John mit mühsam gedämpfter Stimme, „Ich habe schon unzählige Ihrer hirnrissigsten Experimente geduldet. Sogar an das ganze Blut in der Badewanne habe ich mich mittlerweile gewöhnt, aber das hier geht entschieden zu weit! Was für eine Sauerei!"<br>„Bitte gehen Sie zurück ins Bad, Sie tropfen hier den ganzen Boden mit dem Rasierschaum voll", erwiderte Sherlock ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, und setzte den Rasierer unbeirrt an dem linken Ohr des Wildschweins an.  
>„Sie werden auch Ihren Rasierer zurückbekommen. Versprochen", ergänzte er geistesabwesend und begutachtete die Haut, die nun auch am Ohr freilag, eingehend.<br>„Den will ich gar nicht zurückbekommen!" rief John nun aufgebracht und fasste sich an die Stirn.  
>„Das hier wird mir niemand glauben. Ich streite mich mit einem Soziopathen um meinen Rasierer, der nun dazu dient, ein geköpftes Wildschwein zu scheren." Er schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.<br>Sherlock sah auf und lächelte ihn kurz an.  
>„Exakt."<br>„Dann gehe ich jetzt also in das Badezimmer mit der Wanne voll Blut und der Bürste voller Haare, die so dick sind, dass sie definitiv weder von mir, noch von Ihnen stammen, während Sie hier einfach weiter an Ihrem Wildschwein rasieren?"  
>„Genau."<br>„Gut… gut… Aber dass Sie eines wissen, mit Ihnen werde ich keinen einzigen Fall mehr lösen, wenn Sie hier ständig an Tieren experimentieren! Haben Sie mich gehört, Sherlock?"  
>Der Angesprochene legte den Rasierer beiseite und stand auf, ohne seinen Mitbewohner zu beachten.<br>„Ich muss jetzt nach Brixton. Kommen Sie mit?"  
>Der Detektiv streifte sich die Schutzhandschuhe ab, die er die ganze Zeit über getragen hatte und griff nach seinem schwarzen Mantel.<br>Völlig überrumpelt starrte John ihn an.  
>„Wozu das denn?"<br>„Ich muss noch meinen Elefantenfuß abholen. Anscheinend ist der bei der Post nicht zugelassen worden."  
>Sherlock schlug seinen Kragen nach oben und sah dann verärgert auf den Boden vor Johns Füßen.<br>„John! Ich habe Ihnen doch gesagt, Sie sollen nicht tropfen."


End file.
